


Glitter of Freedom

by calikocat



Series: Dragon Verse: The Missing [1]
Category: Alias Smith and Jones
Genre: Breeding, Dragons, Dragons lay eggs, M/M, Mpreg, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 03:39:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5812363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calikocat/pseuds/calikocat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dragons have been around a long time, though not all of them know what they are until they make the change.  This was the case for Jedediah 'Kid' Curry when he changed for Hannibal Heyes, and life on the run from the law wasn't easy as a bonded pair.  Especially after Hannah was born.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glitter of Freedom

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: The first story in Dragon Verse: The Missing. If you're not familiar with Alias Smith and Jones I think most of the series is still up on YouTube. And if you do decide to watch it... be aware that the actor who played Hannibal Heyes changes during Season 2 because Pete Duel committed suicide. The only reason the show continued on without him for the short time it did was because ABC enforced the contract everyone was under and demanded the three seasons they had been promised. And while the guy who took Mr. Duel's place did a fine job, it just wasn't the same and the show was canceled after its 3rd short season.
> 
> Here's the pilot episode: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=i1P0i0pd37Y

A Glitter of Freedom

calikocat  
Word count: 9098

Disclaimer: Alias Smith and Jones do not belong to me.

XXX

The earth passed far below at a blurred speed that no horse could match and every bit of it was painted silver in the moonlight. They'd already passed over several towns and would arrive at the next one before dawn. There they'd land out of sight and the Kid would change back, but for the moment they were fine as they were. Kid soaring through the air, wings stretched out, with Heyes riding on his back, hat and hair flapping in the wind.

“You okay back there Heyes?”

Hannibal couldn't help it; he let out a whoop and laughed. “Just fine Kid.”

“You sure? Don't want you gettin' too cold now.”

“Huh...now that you mention it I can't feel a thing.” He laughed again and hung on tighter, or at least he thought he did, his fingers were tangled in the golden mane that his lover sported even in this form...it just wasn't curly. “Oh come on Kid! I'm fine!”

“Come on nothin’ I’ve got a fire in my belly that keeps me warm, you don't.” He swerved and started to descend to the earth below, tilting his wings and slowing his flight. They were really going to land.

“Jedediah Curry don't you dare. If you land now we'll have to walk the rest of the way; and I'm not doing that.”

“We're just stopping long enough to get a fire going and get you warmed up...and it’s not just for you ya know.”

“What about that fire in your belly?”

“Well now Heyes I could do with a special kinda fire. The kind that only you can help me get goin'.”

“Ah. In that case go ahead and land Kid, as long as we're out of sight. Don't want to give any locals a bad shock.”

“I'm not an idiot Heyes and I certainly don't want to be banned from a town before we even get there.” Their decent slowed even more and Jed's clawed feet hit the ground at a canter until they hit the tree line far from the road they'd been soaring above. Hannibal started to slide down but strong wings folded around him and held him in place. “Just stay up there until I drag out enough fuel to get a fire going.”

“I'm not so numb I couldn't find a bit of fire wood.”

There was a flash, and the brush that Jed had found caught with the first shot of flame from his great toothy maw. “Now you can slide down.”

“Yes sir.”

“And get out of them clothes and into your bed roll.”

Hannibal rolled his eyes but did as the Kid bid him, all but throwing his clothes off and climbing naked into his bed roll, tin of bag balm in hand. He raised his brows at the large beast, the firelight glittering off his scales. “Well? You gonna join me Kid?”

“Just admiring the view Heyes.” He shifted back as he spoke; shining gold scales changing to dull human skin. The flowing golden mane shortened and regained its curl, but the laughing blue eyes stayed the same. Human or dragon those eyes never changed. “And it’s quite a view.”

He couldn't hold back his own laugh as Jed undressed and joined him in the bed roll; the younger man's body was heat incarnate and chased away every bit of cold that lingered in Hannibal's own flesh. Jed took the tin of balm and dipped a couple of fingers into it and Hannibal turned and offered his back to his lover. They aimed to make it quick, get him warmed up just right and then get back up in the air so they'd still make the next town before dawn.

Warm fingers slid into him, his hole still loose, as it always was for Kid it seemed, and a third slipped in as well spreading the balm around. They were removed just as quickly and something much bigger prodded at him. He relaxed completely and Jed slid in, a pillar of fire that warmed him but didn't burn. 

They lay there for a couple of minutes, Jed buried deep in Hannibal, both content to just lay that way...but they had a schedule to keep. Strong hands started to roam his body, caressing here and there and a warm mouth sucked on his shoulder.

“Kid?”

“When we get to the next town we'll do this right in a bed and take our time.” He pulled out and pushed back in. “I promise.”

“I know Kid. I know.” Hannibal grinned at the feeling of being filled over and over until Jed changed their angle just a bit, just enough so he'd see stars on every thrust. “Damn Kid.”

And then the bond opened up and he could feel all the amusement, lust...and love that Jedediah 'Kid' Curry had for him. Hannibal Heyes. It overwhelmed him as it always did; left him gasping and hanging on to the strong arms that wrapped around him. And as their bodies rocked together and moved toward a mutual moment of perfection he said a silent prayer that he knew his mate would hear.

He prayed for their amnesty. For freedom. For a future where they could do this in a comfortable bed every night, every day, morning, noon, whenever they wanted. He prayed hard, all the way up until he couldn't think anymore, and then he just lay there panting, satiated for the moment.

Jed pressed a smile against the bruise on Hannibal's shoulder that he'd sucked there not ten minutes ago. “That never gets old Heyes.”

“Lets hope it never will Kid.”

“Not a chance.”

xxx

They'd been together since they were kids, more or less. Their parents had been friends back in Kansas then and they saw each other all the time. Then the Range Wars happened...and neither of them liked to think of those dark days...or ending up in the home after their folks were killed. The nuns had been nice enough, but he didn't like the way the older boys had looked at them, especially Jed. So they left.

Luck was with them because they met Clementine Hale and her father at the first town they came too. Mr. Hale taught them how to play poker. Clementine taught them about women and they both fell in love with her and she with them. More importantly they fell a little in love with one another. 

He had bigger plans than just hanging out with a friendly card dealer at a saloon though. So he took off on his own and ended up on the wrong side of the law. Perhaps it was the imagined glamour from the dime novels he used to read...but he ended up in a gang that robbed a train of a payroll. And the leader, Jim Plummer, ran off with the entire sum when they split up to avoid a posse. Thirty-thousand dollars there and gone, it was enough to make any outlaw cry.

After that he worked solo for a bit, sneaking into banks at night so he could practice cracking safes. The first time he cracked one he only got to keep about a hundred of it. Another gang busted in and took the rest...and took him with them to properly teach him their trade. He was with them for almost a year when they got themselves caught by a sheriff and deputy. He only got away because he fell in a river and the current swept him down stream to safety.

Then he ran into the Kid again. Jedediah Curry still had that curly blond hair and blue eyes. But they were a little colder than Heyes remembered, staring up at the Kid from the ground. He punched harder than Hannibal remembered too. “What was that for?”

“For leavin' me behind.”

“You were a kid; you're a still a kid.”

“I'm only two years younger than you Heyes.” He'd pulled Hannibal to his feet and then kissed him. Anyone could have seen them there in the alley but Heyes could hardly stop him. He'd missed Jedediah too.

Those two years had been the longest they'd ever been separated and their reunion that night in a hotel room was one Heyes would always remember. It had been better than all the times with Clementine between them, exploring one another's bodies with the natural and insatiable curiosity and lust of youth.

So they became lovers, but used the cousin story so no one would question why they stuck so close to one another. And then...they had a reason, of the life or death kind, to stay together.

 

It was the day they met Soapy; it was also the day they nearly got killed because a gang robbing the train they were on hadn't known what the heck they were doing. One moment they were on the caboose talking to the old man, the next the whole car was off the rail and they were airborne. Literally, they were in the air, suspended by the Kid's wings, Hannibal's leg in the grip of one clawed hand and Soapy’s arm in the other.

Soapy had laughed in delight; he had reason to seeing as he wasn't upside down, and directed the Kid to fly to the nearest town. The Kid did and they landed at the edge of it at sundown. There old Soapy told Hannibal how to change the Kid back and told them about dragons. The talk left them red-faced and stuttering much to Soapy's amusement; and the old man paid for their hotel room and a few meals.

 

They learned a lot from Soapy and when he needed them for a con it was usually to play the part of his handsome grandsons. Through Soapy they met Silky, Diamond Jim and Blackjack Jenny. And through it all they stuck together. Occasionally one of them got distracted by painted lips and a pretty skirt but the Kid always came back to him. And he to the Kid. The girls were nice and added to their cover, kept them safe.

But Jedediah Curry was it for Hannibal Heyes, and Hannibal Heyes was it for Jedediah Curry.

xxx

A warm tongue licked into him, waking him up from memories long past, including that first time together in a hotel room as mates. “Hmm. That's nice Kid.” He lifted up a bit to get on his knees so Jed would have better access. Jed didn't say anything, just speared his tongue deeper, making Hannibal ever more thankful for that bath they'd gotten a few hours ago at dawn. Then Jed pulled back and Hannibal felt warm oil dribble down his crack and nimble fingers press into him, slicking him up right and proper.

Four fingers, two from each hand spread him wide and open and had him rocking and moaning for more. “Kid.” A low chuckle made him grumble and a teasing prod from Jed's cock made him whine. Jed continued to hold him open as he pressed in and pulled out, just the head of his cock several times. And then he slid home and back out and home again. He kept his thrusts slow and deep and Hannibal just went with it. He enjoyed the feel of Jed rocking slowly into him so deeply and tenderly. He loved it and he was going to love what came later as well when his lover and mate felt like working toward the finale.

“Finale huh. That's a fancy word for it.”

Hannibal laughed in response; it had been so gradual he hadn't even felt the bond open up. “And you always live up to my expectations.” Jed pulled out and Hannibal rolled to his back, holding his legs open so Jed could settle and slide right back in.

His thrusts were harder, faster, shallower, and at just the right angle. Hannibal gritted his teeth at the building pleasure, fisted his own cock and came as Jed plowed him hard. Warmth filled him a second later and the Kid collapsed on him with a grunt that might have been 'Love you Heyes' but he couldn't be sure. He felt too good to wonder about it.

“I do.”

“Do what Kid?”

“Love you Heyes.”

Hannibal smiled. “Love you too Kid.”

xxx

They had just started to make a name for themselves when they joined the Devil's Hole Gang. Big Jim was in charge then and they were relegated to the bunk house with the rest of the gang while Jim lived in the cabin. It was harder to keep what they were hidden there, but they managed somehow, sneaking off at least once a day.

It was better in the summer, where they could go off on their own to the swimming hole, and no one questioned it. Winter, however, was more dangerous. They got stranded in a cave during a three day blizzard once. The only reason they made it was the jerky in their bags and the fire in the Kid's belly. Kid being a dragon had saved them.

They lived that way for a couple of years, then Big Jim got caught by the law and suddenly everyone was looking to Hannibal. His silver tongue and brain were well known even back then. Not to mention the way he could work the tumblers on a safe. Hannibal hadn't been sure he could lead them. Most of the men were older than he and the Kid...but a cocked gun at his side and he knew no one would argue. Not with that fast draw of the Kid's backing him up.

So he led the Devil's Hole Gang.

Men came and went, the faces changed with the seasons, sometimes sooner. Lom Trevors was one such face, he joined them for a while and he was good company. His skill with a pistol was good and he was even better with a rifle. For a year he was third in command, until he felt the need to walk on the right side of the law again. He left them on good terms and when he got his pardon and became Sheriff of Porterville in Wyoming they made a point of never going near it. It was Lom's town and they wouldn't stab a friend in the back. That worked in their favor years later when they wanted out themselves. Amnesty sounded good and with Lom backing them up to the governor they had a good shot at it.

xxx

Going straight was proving to be harder than robbin' banks and trains ever were. At least when they had been active in their outlawing they'd done something to warrant a posse chasing after them. These days though they weren't hurting anybody, just trying to live quiet lives until their amnesty came through. The waiting was gettin' tiresome though and a little ridiculous because they seemed to find more trouble on the straight and narrow than they ever did while thievin'.

It had been months now and they had run into trouble in almost every town they stopped at. The last one had involved a close call; the sheriff had recognized them right away. Luckily they had just got some supplies and were already on their way out of town when he did spot them. So they were able to take off before the sheriff could even get on his horse much less round up a posse.

Just in case though, they ditched their horses a few miles outside of town, letting the beasts leave a false trail, and then they took to the sky. Risking being seen was better than being caught and they both knew it. Then again getting caught meant a drafty jail cell which was a might better than their current predicament.

They'd run from the sheriff and straight into a blizzard.

Any blizzard was bad enough...but they were in the air with no shelter and if there was one thing Jed wouldn't do, it was risk Hannibal's life. “I'm gonna land Heyes!” He could just hear the Kid over the wind.

“Any particular reason?”

“Caught a whiff of bear.” And then they were diving down and landing on a mountainside. “Stay here.” Jed ordered, just before he reached inside the dugout cave and snarled. A bear roared back but was cut off mid roar and Jed drug out its body by its head, dwarfed in his toothy muzzle. Well that answered the age old question of which would win a fight between a dragon and a bear. The dragon obviously.

With the body out of the cave Jed nodded toward it. “Get in and get in your bedroll. I'll get fire wood and see about a door.” By this time Hannibal was shivering nonstop so he didn't argue and crawled right in with their saddle bags. 

The entrance was just big enough for a grown bear to meander through...but then it opened up into a larger natural cavern. Hannibal fumbled with a bit of candle and lit it with a match that somehow had stayed dry so he could look around the chamber. It wasn't big enough for the kid in dragon form, but the two of them would fit no problem otherwise. He place the candle on a ledge and got out their bedrolls and put them side by side, the two blankets on top, stripped and crawled in to wait.

About a half hour later according to his pocket watch, Jed came crawling in, dragging wood behind him. Then he left only to come back with one of the bear's front legs, already skinned. Bear meat wasn't his favorite but he'd eat it. He left again and it got a little darker as the entrance was blocked off little by little. Jed came back a third time and stayed, lighting the wood with a stream of fire from his mouth. A neat trick to do in human form, Hannibal hadn't even known he could do that.

Jed grinned when the wood caught and got the meaty bear leg over the fire on a spit so it could cook. He blew the candle out since they had plenty of light without it now and stripped before crawling into the bedrolls with Hannibal. “This brings back memories.”

Hannibal laughed a little. “Sure does Kid, but the last time we had to hole up in a cave in a blizzard we only had jerky. This time's looking up. The rest of that bear will even keep out there in the snow.”

“Lucky us. Now just rest for a while.”

xxx

There wasn't much to do when snowed in a cave during a blizzard, especially one that lasted two days. Nothing much except eat on their bear meat, drink melted snow and fuck. Luckily one of the things they'd bought was a few tins of balm, the kind for soothing chapped hands. Two days holed up like they were, however, left the Kid bored and adventuress...and proddier than an untried stallion. No matter how many times or ways the Kid took him it was like he couldn't get enough. Which led them to their current conversation.

“Heyes, does it feel as good as it seems?”

“You've felt what I have through our bond. What do you think?”

Jed laughed and got on his hands and knees on top of their bedding, giving Hannibal a coy look over one shoulder. The cave stayed warm enough from their fire and Jed's body heat that they only needed to be under cover after dark, so he made quite a sight. Hannibal admired the view for just a second before he crawled behind his mate, accepting the invitation, tin of balm in hand. He smeared a little of the warm balm on the pucker of Jed's entrance and wiggled just the tip of his pointer finger in. It went in easy, just the way it did when the kid did the same to him. He grinned; glad that it worked both ways, being bonded kept them decently loose for one another.

“Heyes.”

“Hang on Kid, just getting a feel for this end of it.”

“Well I'd like to feel a lot more of this end if you don't mind.” Hannibal didn't say anything, just slipped the finger in completely and wiggled it a lot more, then pulled it out for some more balm, three fingers coated with it. “Heyes!” He didn't know Jed could whine quite like that, he figured he could swear off saloon girls completely their cover be damned, just to hear that whine again.

“Easy Kid, I'm here.” He narrowed his fingers into a cone and gently speared into Jed, spreading them as he went deeper.

“Oh.”

“Good isn't it?”

“Yeah.” Jed rocked back on those three fingers. “Think the bond will work this way?”

“Guess we'll find out.” Hannibal worked on him a bit more, going so far as to add a fourth finger before using his greased up fingers on his cock, deeming them past ready. And they were, Hannibal slipped inside Jed like they were made to be just like this. It was just as good this way as it was when Jed prodded at him. When he'd eased himself all the way in Hannibal waited a moment and then started a shallow rhythm. The Kid whined again and rocked back into him, hard.

“We both know I won't break.

“You have something special in mind?”

Jed was quiet for a moment, then muttered quietly. “Breed me.”

“Kid, I don't think that's possible.”

“Met a saloon girl once who liked being taken like this. Told me to breed her hard and fast. Just a peculiar thing she liked.” He glanced over his shoulder, blue eyes almost glowing. “Wanted to try it.”

Well. “Breeding huh.”

“Like a critter in heat, because I need you so bad I can hardly stand it.”

Hannibal laughed. “You have been awfully proddy since we holed up in this cave.” He ground against Jed's ass. “Think a good 'breeding' will cure you?”

“We can always try again.” Jed groaned. “Now do it.”

Hannibal thought it a little odd but to each his own and he could deny the Kid little, if anything. So he pulled out and slammed back in, speeding up with every thrust, talking as he did. “Oh I'll breed you Kid, fill you up full of babes, a whole little horde of fire breathin' blue eyed babes.” Jed gasped beneath him and tightened around him. “Wouldn't that be a sight? A brood of silver tongue little devils with your angel blue eyes, all with a fire in their belly to survive the coldest hells.”

“More.”

“Anything you want Kid, anything I can give you I will. If its babies you want, its babies you'll get.” And just like that the bond was open between them and Hannibal saw a possible future. A small spread of land with a cabin and he and the Kid teachin' a little girl with blond hair and brown eyes how to ride a horse. Then Jed grew impossibly tight, almost locking him in place as he came with a yell and took Hannibal with him with what felt like the most pleasant fire.

When Hannibal came to a little later he chuckled and wrapped them in their blankets. If that was the result he'd love to 'breed' the Kid again, and often.

 

They were in that cave for a few more days, not to wait out the blizzard, it had stopped snowing not long after that first 'breeding', but they had enjoyed themselves so much they stayed for a bit longer. Where else would they get that kind of privacy, where they could be as loud as they wanted without concerned passerby knocking on their door? Nowhere, not at Soapy's or Silky's; besides they still had plenty of bear meat to eat. There was no sense in letting it go to waste when they could eat a bit more of it. 

But after several days of being alone in their cozy hideaway they both started to crave the finer points of civilization. Such as soap, hot water and a real bed. So they waited until almost dawn and then left the mountain the way they'd arrived. On the air itself.

xxx

The next three months were hard, harder than usual, even for winter.

First the Kid got sick and for about two weeks he could hardly keep any food down. It was exhausting, staying holed up in a town, unable to travel, worried that someone might recognize them. But Hannibal wouldn't leave Jed and Jed couldn't travel like he was. The local doc wasn't sure what was wrong and said the only thing to do was keep trying to feed the Kid broth, as much as he would keep down.

Making love was slow and a little awkward, but Jed always felt better afterward, gaining strength from their bond. Hannibal treated the younger man like he was some delicate treasure, their hands locked as he slowly and carefully rocked into Jed's pliant and willing body. Only after that did his mate even feel like eating.

The sickness, whatever it was, faded during the third week and by the fourth and the end of the first month it was like he hadn't been sick at all. There was a new predicament though. Jed was hungry, all the time. If it was put in front of him, he ate it, hell he even stole food off of Hannibal's plate if it was close enough. That was something the Kid hadn't done since they were...well...kids. When they were little the Kid's appetite had made it seem like he was walking around on two hollow legs.

Then came the weight, which made Jed mutter and curse and glare at his reflection whenever he saw it in a hotel mirror. Most of it was at his stomach, but there was a new roundness to his face and a glow to his cheeks. If Hannibal didn't know better...nah. That wasn't possible. Still, Jed kept eating, his body kept changing and Hannibal booked them a stage coach. They needed to see Soapy and fast.

By the end of the second month they were hopping off a buggy in front of Soapy's mansion. Hannibal paid the driver and helped Jed to the door where Soapy's butler let them in. He led them to the drawing room where Soapy was enjoying a glass of bourbon and a cigar.

“Hello boys, you have quite good timing. Dinner will be ready in an hour.”

Jed smiled. “Perfect. I'm starving.”

“You're always starving.”

Soapy laughed and sat up a little. “How long will you boys be staying?”

Hannibal got Jed settled on a sofa and sighed. “That depends.”

“Oh?”

“We have a few questions Soapy, which we need to ask in private.”

“Of course, of course.” He sent the butler away and the young man closed the drawing room doors behind him. “Now, how can I be of service?”

Hannibal moved to stand behind Jed and rested his hands on his shoulders. “The Kid was pretty sick a while ago, for about two weeks, but since he got better he's done nothing but eat.”

“That's not so unusual.”

Jed grumbled and stood back up so he could unbutton his shirt and the top of his long johns. Hannibal helped him slide them off his shoulders so he was exposed from shoulders to waist. Jed met Soapy's widening eyes. “I beg to differ, Soapy. Look at me.”

Soapy nodded. “I see...I suppose congratulations are in order.”

The Kid's voice came out a little high. “Congratulations? Soapy I look like I swallowed a cantaloupe.”

Hannibal moved back around the sofa, eyes locked on their old friend. “Soapy, you know what's wrong with him?”

“Why there's nothing wrong with the Kid. He's just with child.”

Hannibal sank onto the sofa, thinking back to their cave and the 'breedings'. “Oh.”

Jed's voice was even higher. “What do you mean with child? Soapy that ain't possible. I'm a man.”

“You're also a dragon dear boy, and dragons lay eggs.”

Jed turned white as fresh snow and made a dive for the waste basket and lost what was left of his lunch. Hannibal stood again and moved toward him to try and provide some comfort but Jed held up a hand. “Don't touch me right now.” He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and redressed. “Soapy, we'll need separate rooms this time.”

Soapy sighed and shook his head, keeping his voice gentle. “Kid that's not a good idea...how far along are you?”

“I don't know...it certainly hasn't been nine months.”

“Two. It’s been two months since I first bred him.”

“Then you've got a month to go before the Kid lays an egg. The two of you are welcome to stay here as long as you need.”

Hannibal nodded, not sure his partner was even hearing a word Soapy was saying as he was starting to shake. He went to Jed, unsure if his touch was wanted, but the Kid sought him out and burrowed into his arms. The younger man even hid his face in Hannibal's neck and just shook. Hannibal lifted him in a bridal carry and carried him back to the sofa and settled with his mate in his lap. Soapy smiled at them, draped an artful afghan over them both, and left them alone in the drawing room.

“I'm sorry Kid; I'll never do that to you again. From now on you can do whatever you want to me, but I won't-”

“Heyes, shut up.”

“But-”

“I'm scared, but not so scared that I want to go without. I can pretty much guarantee that after I eat I'll want you to do it again.”

“You're insane.”

“And we're gonna be parents.”

Hannibal choked on a laugh. “Now I'm scared, how are we gonna raise a kid on the run?”

“Maybe if the governor knows we have a kid he'll give us our amnesty?”

“How would you explain that we're both the father?”

“...I hadn't thought that far ahead...let’s just...how the hell am I gonna lay an egg?”

He snorted and kissed Jed's cheek. “Very carefully?”

“Oh shut up.”

xxx

Soapy was a gracious host, as he always was, making sure they wanted for nothing. Especially Jed as the third month was going to be his last being with child. According to their old friend dragons were only with child three months before they laid their egg...or eggs. Then the eggs themselves needed a month to hatch. They weren't going anywhere for a while.

Jed kept eating, his appetite unfazed by the situation, and he seemed to be even more amorous. Eager to take him or be taken. The poor guy was eating, fucking or sleeping. And when he was sleeping Hannibal poured through the old journals that Soapy had showed him in his library. Old Soapy's mother had been the daughter of a dragon and his mate and had hatched from an egg. So Hannibal read everything the couple had written down about the experience, and even started to make a few notes of his own. Their kid might like to know some of this one day.

“There better not be any intimate details in those notes.”

Hannibal nearly knocked the inkwell off the table. “Don't do that! And I wouldn't do that. I mean if this kid is going to be anything like us at all he won't want to read about his folks being proddy.” He paused and turned worried eyes to his mate. “I thought you were sleeping.

Jed grinned. “Got hungry.”

Hannibal laughed. “We'll have to raid the kitchen then, see what the cook left out for us.”

Jed nodded and looked over his shoulder at the notes. “What if it’s a girl?” Hannibal felt his jaw drop, remembering that first 'breeding'. “Heyes?”

“That first time, it was different from the others, your body got real hot, you remember?”

“Yeah. So?”

“Well...while we were doing that I had a vision.”

“A vision. Of what?”

“You and me Kid, in front of a cabin teaching a little blond girl with brown eyes how to ride a horse.”

He turned to look at Jed just in time to see his face soften and his hands sought out Hannibal's. “That don't sound too bad Heyes. I even know what we'll call her.”

“What?”

“Hannah. After you.”

He felt tears prick his eyes and pulled Jed into his lap. “I love you Jedediah Curry. More than life itself.”

“Heyes I'm glad to hear you say that. Now feed me.”

Hannibal snorted and smothered a laugh into his lover's shoulder so as not to wake the whole house. “Yes sir.”

xxx

Three months to the day Jed went into labor, it was about an hour before supper, they were in the drawing room with Soapy. Soapy was reading the paper in an armchair while the Kid had his feet up in Hannibal's lap. Hannibal was rubbing Jed's feet while the dragon nearly purred. But suddenly Jed tensed, hands going to his stomach with a groan.

“Kid?”

“Hurts, hurts bad Heyes.”

Soapy put his paper down and stood, going to the doors and closing them. “Come gents, down to the cellar.”

Hannibal frowned. “The cellar is no place for havin' a baby Soapy, besides you just closed the door.”

“It is for the Kid, he can't lay the egg like this Heyes. He'll have to change; the cellar is the only place where he can do that without being seen.”

“But-”

Jed sat up, and shoved his feet back in his boots. “Come on Heyes, you heard the man, to the cellar.” He stood and staggered to his feet, Hannibal hovered and they followed Soapy who stopped by the far wall.

“I've been preparing for this sort of thing since the day I met you two boys.” He pressed on a section of wall and a part of it swung open revealing a set of steps leading down. “The passage was already here when I bought the house, but I had part of the cellar sealed off from the rest. It’s a natural cavern, plenty of room for a dragon to spread out.”

“Nice Soapy.”

“I thought so, come along.” Soapy grabbed a candle from the mantle and led them down. The passage was narrow, but at the bottom Soapy raised his candle and used it to light a torch on the wall. He went around the cavern; it seemed to grow with every torch he lit, the walls white washed to appear brighter. It was indeed large enough to house a dragon, and there in the center of the cavern was a large nest of straw.

Jed groaned a little. “Do I look like a chicken Soapy?”

“Well no, but the floor is chilly down here and the straw will be warm. Just do the messy part on the rock and then you can all curl up in the nest. I've got plenty of blankets for you over there in a basket.”

The Kid stumbled and his body shook. “Heyes.”

“Easy Kid.”

But Jed pulled away and his body seemed to convulse and then he was in his dragon form, still shaking and moaning. Hannibal felt completely helpless and looked to their old friend. “Soapy what do we do?”

“You've been reading the journals?”

“Yeah. Yeah I have.” He took a breath, grabbed a blanket and moved behind Jed, running a hand over the twinkling scales. “Easy Kid. I'm here.”

“Heyes...Hannibal...it hurts.”

“I'm sorry Kid. I'm so sorry.”

“Get behind me, I can feel it.”

“I am.” He got ready and waited.

It wasn't a pretty sight and watching that large shining white egg come out of his dragon was a bit terrifying. It was bigger than any water melon he'd ever seen but much lighter as he caught it in the blanket, immediately wiping it down and wrapping it.

“Heyes? It okay?”

“Not a scratch or crack Kid.”

Exhausted, Jed crawled into the nest and Hannibal followed, snuggling into the dragon's side. Jed curled around them both and they all fell asleep. Soapy smiled and draped another blanket over Hannibal.

xxx

Jed stayed in dragon form for quite a long time, through the night and well into the next day. It was the longest he'd ever done so and he spent nearly the whole time sleeping. Giving birth apparently took a lot out of a person, something Hannibal had never really thought about. But that was before he'd watched his mate as he laid an egg.

When Jed did finally change back he was sleepy, grumpy and proddy, luckily Soapy had brought them some oil, something sweet smelling. Hannibal did all the work, stretching himself open, slicking up Jed's rod and sitting down on it slowly. Jed had offered him an appreciative and sleepy grin as he watched Hannibal ride him to slow and sultry completion. Even when their minds connected there were no words, just a feeling of awe and the ever present glow of love.

Afterword Hannibal wiped them both clean and Jed changed again. He stretched his warm scaled body out before curling back around their egg. Hannibal smiled and settled with them.

Soapy brought down a tray of food later that evening and while Jed slept they talked. Mostly about the journal Hannibal had read, according to it they could expect Jed to stay in dragon form for the majority of the next month. So he could keep the egg warm, he'd only change back to bond with Hannibal and maybe eat a little. That explained why Hannibal ate every piece of food on the tray; more than he'd ever eaten in one sitting. The Kid was getting his strength and sustenance through their bond. So essentially Hannibal was eating for two...which was fitting since for three months Jed had done the same. Though it made him wonder what dragons had done before they'd taken human form.

“What's that?”

Hannibal swallowed his food and tried again. “I said I wonder what Dragons did before they could take human form.”

“Well now, I don't have any journals on that. Only stories passed down from my mother.”

“Well?”

Soapy chuckled. “Before they could take human form they didn't need soul mates, but they did mate for life.”

“Oh?”

“They mated for love, followed their hearts and the bond came later.”

“So if Jed and I were both dragons the Kid would still be getting what he needed through the bond?”

“If you were both dragons and it was thousands of years ago, I suppose. Though back then both male and female dragons could lay eggs.”

Hannibal stared at his old friend for a long moment. “Really? There were girl dragons back then?”

“Of course, but if they wanted to survive, dragons had to give up quite a bit. So now all the dragons are male and can lay eggs, but only one at a time instead of five or six.”

“Easier to be on the run with one baby.”

“True, but when baby dragons hatched out they weren't helpless. Not like the babe still growing in that egg.”

“Helpless.” Hannibal rubbed at his face and groaned. “Soapy...we can't take a baby on the run with us.”

“I know that Heyes.”

“Would you mind...?”

Soapy gave him a grandfatherly smile. “Not at all my boy, it would be an honor to look after the child, but you'll stay for a while?”

“As long as we can.”

“Good.”

xxx

They were lucky that the three servants Soapy had were so loyal. None of them asked questions about Jed's sudden illness or his absence from the dinner table, or the bedroom. The cook kept the food coming, the maid kept Hannibal's clothes clean and the butler was careful to always use their aliases. Smith and Jones. The young man was smart; if he was ever questioned he could truthfully say he knew them only as Thaddeus Jones and Joshua Smith. For that whole month none of them questioned anything.

The day the egg hatched though...well a baby was harder to hide than an egg. Eggs didn't make noise.

So when the egg started moving Jed agreed to let them see. Soapy trusted them, and they gave their solemn oath to him that they wouldn't breathe a word about what they were about to see. When Soapy brought them down, however, and they saw Jed in all his scaled glory they were speechless for a long moment.

Then the butler turned to Soapy, eyes wide. “Those journals...were all true?”

Soapy laughed and clapped the young man on the back. “I thought you had been reading them.”

Jed looked at them. “You swore to Soapy, now you'll swear to me.

“Yes sir.”

“Of course sir.”

“Sir?”

Jed's eyes glowed. “You'll never tell anyone what you see here. You'll never put us or our baby in danger.” They swore, and Jed's eyes seemed to flash. “Don't break your word,” and then he changed back. Hannibal draped a blanket over his lap since he was naked, and together they all watched the egg move. It rocked a little...shifted...cracked and glowed. It grew brighter and brighter and then started to disappear, crumbling into sparkling dust that floated up and disappeared.

There was a cry, a wail really, and a little naked bundle of pink was left behind. Jed stared at the baby, a girl, for a moment, and then picked her up, his eyes wide in awe. “Hello there Hannah.”

Hannah. Hannibal had almost forgotten they'd decided on that for a girl.

“Heyes she's beautiful.”

Hannibal settled next to his mate and stared at their daughter. Jed was right. She was beautiful.

xxx

“Heyes, can I use your razor?” 

Hannibal looked up from the bundle of joy in his arms sleeping soundly as he rocked her. “You know where it is Kid.”

Jed smirked as he reached for the shaving kit. “I'm not going to find anything strange in your bag?”

“Like what?”

“Oh I don't know, the last time I wanted to use your razor I found all sorts of pretties. A girdle, stockings.”

Hannibal chuckled softly. “You got some real amusement when Ms. McNeice and I switched bags didn't you?”

“At first.” Kid agreed. “Thought it would be fun to see you in those pretties.”

He felt his face heat a little. “I don't have the legs for that.”

“Matter of opinion Heyes.” His smile slipped away as he watched Hannibal continue to rock their daughter in the rocking chair, their eyes meeting in the mirror. “We can't keep her can we?”

“You know we can't. Life on the run? It’s hard enough on us, she wouldn't make it Kid. Not with the kind of trouble we always seem to find.”

“Yeah, trouble seems to always be on our trail...Soapy said he'd do it? He'll be the one right?”

“He said he'd be honored Kid.” Hannibal offered his lover a smile in the glass. “Ms. Hannah Curry is always welcome in his home.”

“Good.”

“It won't be forever Kid. We'll come see her every chance we get.”

Jed nodded. “I figured that...how long till we have to go.”

“We can stay as long as your milk holds out...” Jed blushed as Hannibal said it. “...maybe longer. No one knows to look for us here.”

“As if our lives weren't troublesome enough, I've got a chest that leaks.” He sighed and his blush faded. “Next time I want you to breed me...don't. Unless we've gotten our amnesty and a place of our own.”

Hannibal tried not to laugh but their grins were fierce and matched. “You have my word on that Jed.”

xxx

Word spread to all of their friends about Hannah. Silky showed up first with all manner of presents, much to their surprise. The penny pinching old man apparently had decided to forgo his usual habits and planned to dote on Hannah. He wasn't the only one.

Diamond Jim, Blackjack Jenny, Clem and George all followed. Each with gifts and amazement. Even Preacher showed up to bless their daughter. It was the fullest and liveliest Soapy's house had ever been. The one person they didn't tell about Hannah was Lom. They trusted him, but if it got out to other law men, or god forbid, bounty hunters...well there were plenty of both that were just crooked and ornery enough to put a baby at risk just to get their bounty.

So they didn't tell Lom, and that kept the governor out of the loop as well. But Hannah was innocent of all wrong doing and didn't need to be connected to their pasts. It was bad enough that they wouldn't be able to raise her themselves. They dreaded having to leave her and stayed with Soapy as long as they could...they managed to make it a year... But after that year...they had to run for it.

xxx

It had taken some creativity from Hannibal and Soapy, but they managed to get Hannah proper papers. Officially she was the daughter of Jedediah Curry and his late wife, Anna Sanders Curry. Anna, of course, didn't exist, but if anyone were to ask, she was Soapy's illegitimate daughter by a saloon girl twenty years past. Their story was that Anna and he had met, fell in love, married and when Hannah was born, Anna died in child birth. It was a distasteful ruse but they couldn't put Hannibal's name on the birth certificate and this way Soapy would have custody as her 'maternal' grandfather.

 

Jed smiled as he watched Hannah toddle after the cat, it wasn't much more than a kitten really, and a recent edition to the house. They had been trying to coax her into walking with all manner of treats and toys but she'd shown no interest. Then Soapy had brought that cat in and Hannah had been chasing it across the room by the end of the day. They weren't sure who had more fun, Hannah or the kitten.

The sound of a horse being ridden hard brought him out of the memory and he picked Hannah up and got ready to carry her upstairs in case things were about to get bad. Hannibal bust in the front door, eyes wide. “Kid, its time.” Jed closed his eyes and held Hannah close, Hannibal joined the embrace. 

“What happened?”

“I was at the general store, a fella passing through recognized me. We don't have much time.”

“Heyes.”

“Kid I would love to keep her with us, but posses have this rude habit of shooting at us.”

Jed nodded. “I know. Here,” he handed Hannah to him. “Say goodbye to her while I get our things.” Then he ran up the stairs to their room where they each kept a bag packed. By the time he got back down Hannibal had handed her off to Soapy.

“You're welcome to the horses.”

“No time Soapy.”

Jed blinked, reevaluating the situation. “We flyin'?”

“Its sundown, with your wings they'll never catch us.” Hannibal kissed Hannah on her forehead and cupped her cheek. “We'll come back when we can Little Lady.” Hannah grinned and cooed at him and Jed felt his heart break a little.

Still, he took his turn and kissed her cheeks, breathing in her soft baby scent one last time. “Grow up well, not like us, and you mind Soapy.”

She blinked and her smile changed to something far more serious. “Da!”

“I love you Hannah.”

“We both do Little Lady.”

They gave their daughter one last, long look, and they were out the door.

There were horses in the distance, hooves pounding ever closer, they really didn't have much time. So Jed changed, stretched his wings and waited for Hannibal to tie their bags down. Then his mate climbed on his back and he pushed off from the ground. Hannah's joyous laughter echoing in their ears. And their hearts. Hannibal clung to him and Jed could feel the wetness of tears in his mane. His own were trailing down his face, though they dried quickly as they flew.

Running from a posse had never hurt so much.

xxx

“Another year? Lom you've got to be kidding!” Jed was leaning on Lom's desk, fists braced on the surface, and he was furious.

“Sorry Kid, that's what the governor said. There were those few accusations-”

Hannibal tried to pull Jed back a little and keep things peaceful between the two men. “Now Lom we straightened all those out.”

“Still-”

But Jed would have none of it. “How is it our fault that 'honest' and 'law abiding' folks decide to commit crimes and then blame us?”

“Its not, and you've done well so far, in fact the governor is impressed at how hard you've worked to clear your name when you were framed. But the fact is you were framed and no one blinked an eye, as if they expected it. So give it another year, maybe folks will calm down a little more.”

“Lom.”

“Its just one year Kid, it'll be over before you know it.”

Jed didn't say another word, just stormed out of Lom's office, slamming the door behind him. Hannibal sighed and leaned his hip against the desk, looking down at Lom. “There really nothing you can do Lom?”

“No Heyes, there's not.”

He took a gamble and mentioned the one thing Lom knew nothing about. “Lom, things have changed.”

“How so?”

“Well...I can't tell you her name...but Kid's got a daughter, and he wants to raise her. He doesn't want someone to kill him for the bounty and make her an orphan...like we were.”

Lom stared at him, surprise clear on his face. “What about the mother?”

“She died, Lom, in child birth.”

The Sheriff's face changed from surprised to sympathetic. “I...I can't make any promises Heyes...but I'll talk to the governor again soon.”

“How soon?”

“Next month.”

Hannibal blinked, he'd laid it all out for Lom and that was all he got? “Next month?”

“If I ask after it too often he might never give you that amnesty...do you have a kid somewhere?”

“No.” The lie hurt. “Just my god-daughter.”

“Kid's little girl?”

“Yeah. I kinda want to watch her grow up myself.”

Lom nodded. “Where is she?”

“Safe, and as long as no one knows who her daddy is they can't use her.”

“I understand. Contact me next month.”

Hannibal nodded, but he really didn't expect anything at this point. “Sure thing Lom.”

xxx

Four years later...

 

His office door opened and Lom looked up to see an elderly man, well dressed in a suit in the doorway. “Sheriff Lom Trevors?”

“Yes?”

His visitor stepped fully into the building and closed the door behind him, hat in his hand. “My name is Soapy Sanders.”

“How can I help you Mr. Sanders?”

“I just wanted you to pass along a message to the governor.”

“Oh? What about?”

“Our mutual friends, Joshua Smith and Thaddeus Jones.” Lom lost his smile and Sander continued with a smile. “Or as we know them, Hannibal Heyes and Kid Curry.”

“I haven't seen those boys in four years.”

“Neither have I, no one has.”

Lom frowned at that. “They could be in Mexico, waiting for some word, or announcement.”

“No...I got a letter some time ago from Heyes, six months after I last saw them. They were running from someone...and I don't think they got away.”

“But no one brought in any bodies or claimed the reward.” Lom pointed out, though he felt a bit sick inside.

“Still...I don't think they're a part of this world any longer.”

Lom sighed and rubbed his face, suddenly tired. “They were good men...whatever else they were, they were decent.”

“The very best.”

He straightened in his chair again. “What was your message?”

“Right, of course.” Mr. Sanders cleared his throat. “Tell the governor he's a fink and one Miss Hannah Curry will grow up without her father because of him.”

“That's one hell of a message.”

“It’s the truth. If they hadn't been on the run they'd be at my home with Hannah.”

Well, one couldn't argue with that. “Anything else?”

“No. That's it.”

Lom nodded, and then had a thought. “Does she need anything?”

“No. She wants for nothing, I've taken care of her these four years, and should I die Heyes and Curry have plenty of other friends...friends who abide by the law that is, who are more than willing to take care of her.” He put his hat back on and nodded to Lom. “Good day Sheriff.”

“Mr. Sanders.”

He watched the old man walk out of his office and slouched in his chair once more, and took a long moment to mourn.

XXX


End file.
